Switching devices are used in a load branch, as is known from EP 1 029 390. Such a load branch includes a contactor and a circuit breaker. EP 1 029 390 has disclosed a branch assembly having an intermediate mount, on which the contactor and the circuit breaker are mounted. The intermediate mount is provided with a channel, in which plug contacts lie which are connected to the branch assembly for feeding the current via electrical lines.